


Wild

by caketoss



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caketoss/pseuds/caketoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TBD - this is a WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP, will be multi-chap novel style.

One by one, Kiranis slipped ornate golden bands over the tips of his cords and up, pressing lightly on the sides of each to set them in place. The spotlessly polished and glittering aquamarine crystals inlaid in each band sparkled unnaturally bright, flashing generously in the low light of his chamber. His eyes shimmered with his bubbling, brimming excitement - brilliant cerulean pools that outshone the countless, luminous gems encrusting his cords. The rest of his raiment was simple; an ivory silken robe, woven translucent and light, draped gracefully over his lanky, lightly muscled form. The cloth draped luxuriantly upwards from his hips and over his chest, fastened at a single point at the fore of his throat by a thin, golden collar. The garment dipped deeply, seductively to show off the pale, toned skin of his sides and back. Beneath his sweeping robe, Kiranis wore a delicate and fitted black lace bandeau, drawn up high on his chest and held in place by a matching set of straps strung of tiny, glinting silver strands. And about his waist sat a garter belt and thong of matching lace, bejeweled clips dangling lightly against his slender thighs. 

Gazing with scrutiny into the framed full-length mirror before him, Kiranis smoothed the frictionless fabric of his robe. A light, pleasured shiver rippled over his spine at the sensation of the silken cloth beneath his fingertips - the garment was his favorite; flawless and resplendent, hugging and pressing and flowing against him at all the right spots. His outfit was his secret weapon, a breathtaking and alluring depiction of his gentle and elegant nature. Even more was the subtle and evocative display of openness, the deep contrast of his undergarments against the pure, floating swaths of his robe an invitation to the only one he desired to allow in.

Rakhan. The name pressed exquisitely against his deepest, basest desires, teasing and beckoning them to the forefront of his mind. Lieutenant Rakhan of the Sargas tribe, a renowned and cunning High Templar strategist known for his flawless and efficient execution of covert missions and directives. Lieutenant Rakhan, whose thickly muscled form would have mistakenly implied the status of a zealot if not for his distinctive, decorated armor. Lieutenant Rakhan, otherwise known as the most tantalizingly enticing man Kiranis had ever known.

It was the Lieutenant’s presence at the evening’s upcoming soiree that Kiranis most looked forward to. They’d met before - Rakhan was a close friend of Kiranis’s brother, Kaldaris; the two had worked closely together in service of the military. Their attraction had been instantaneous and palpable, yet Kiranis and Rakhan both had hidden the powerful draw that resonated between them - Fleet training sessions were hardly an appropriate venue to acknowledge the mutual lustful allure that smoldered hotly in their hearts. This night, however, was the eve of an exclusive gathering held by the Sargas tribe in celebration of their appointment of a new tribal leader. Only Templar of the highest political standing had been invited to attend - and Kiranis and Kaldaris, as sons of Admiral Urun, leader of the Auriga tribe, had made the guest list.

Kiranis was pulled from his wistful reverie when his brother, Kaldaris, glided into the room. Draped in a long and ornate indigo robe accentuated by a magnificent golden set of ceremonial pauldrons, helm, belt and boots, Kaldaris struck an imposing and elegant figure. His features were strikingly similar to those of the elder, Kiranis - their faces, each slender and softly angled, drew to a point at identical sets of three smooth, arcing crests. Their skin, pale grey-blue, free from any ridges or bumps that so often marked their kind, stretched taut over their tall and graceful bodies. Kiranis was far more slender, while Kaldaris's form was buff, his bulging muscles rippling beneath his robes. Kaldaris hovered gracefully above the marble floor of their chamber, borne upon a subtle and steady flow of psionic energy in the manner traditional to the High Templar.

"Are you ready?" A soft, knowing smile played at the corners of Kaldaris's eyes. Kiranis always took quite a while to prepare for - well, anything - but that time was doubled for formal gatherings.


End file.
